ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank 2, im amerikanischen''' Going Commando', ist ein von Insomniac Games entwickeltes Spiel für die Playstation 2 und der Nachfolger von Ratchet & Clank. Erschienen ist es am 11 November 2003. In anderen Ländern nennt man das Spiel auch '''Locked and Loaded', BangBangBang, Totalmente a Tope, Commandos of the Galaxy, Ginga no Komandossu '''oder '''Rachetto & Kurkana 2. Erschienen ist es in Irland, Holland, Portugal, Frankreich, Deutschland und Spanien. Neuerungen Da man den ersten Teil noch etwas einfach gehalten hat, dieser sich jedoch als großer Erfolg herausstellte, ließ man in den zweiten Teil viele Neuerungen einfließen. Man kann seine Waffen nun zu einem mächtigeren Geschoss hochstufen und es mit einer Mega und Ultra Version ausstatten. Zum Schutz vor Feinden gibt es nur Rüstungen, welche man bei einem Rüstungshändler kaufen kann. Zusätzlich dazu sind auf einigen Welten Nanoboost versteckt, welche die maximale Anzahl an Nanotech um eine Einheit steigern. Durch Vernichten von Gegnern kann man sein Nanotech steigern und somit mehr Schaden aushalten. Statt der Gold Bolts gibt es nun die Platin Bolts, da die Story nun in der Bogon und nicht mehr in der Solana - Galaxie spielt. Mit diesem kann man bei einem Händler namens Slim Cognito auf Tabora und Boldan seine Waffen mit verschiedenen Modifikationen ausstatten, zum Beispiel Schock, Säure oder Zielerfassung. Zudem wurde das Gameplay um sehr vieles vielseitiger und abwechlungsreicher. Es gibt einen Schiffsschuppen, wo man seinen Star Explorer mit verbesserten Laserkanonen, Raketenwerfer, Torpedos oder sogar einem nuklearen Detonator ausrüsten konnte. Zudem stehen verschiedene Lackierungen zur Verfügung. Mit dem neuen Raumschiff kann man Weltraumschlachten schlagen, und Schutt und feindliche Schiffe zerschießen, um an Schild Teile, Munittion oder Raritanium zu kommen. Auf Tabora und Grelbin stehen 2 große Wüsten mit Wüsten Kristallen und Mondsteinen zur Verfügung, welche man bei einem Guru gegen dringend benötigte Geräte oder Bolts eintauschen kann. Die Hauptfigur Ratchet wird nun von James Arnold Taylor gesprochen, und nicht mehr von Mikey Kelley. Höstwarscheinlich eine Anpassung daran, dass Ratchet in Teil 2 weniger aggresiv ist als in Teil 1. Um sich Geräte, und Bolts zu verdienen, gibt es nun 2 große Arenen und Hoverbikerennen. Die Waffen und Geräte sind um sehr vieles vielseitiger geworden. Als erster Spiel aller Zeiten besitzt Ratchet & Clank 2 ein Insomniac Museum, was der Spieler auf verschiedenen Weisen freischalten kann. Der Spieler kann im Museum alles thumb|148px|Das Japanische Cover.bewundern, was es auf Komplexitäts und Zeitgründen nicht ins fertige Spiel geschafft haben. Das Cover war je nach Land unterschiedlich. In Deutschland posieren Ratchet und Clank auf Notak mit einer Plsmaspule. In Amerika schoss Ratchet mit der Miniraketenröhre ein Loch in eine Wand. Bei den Japanern war das Cover im Manga - Stil designt. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack des Spieles wurde von David Bergeaud und Niels Bye Nielsen komponiert. Es verbindet Orchester, Elektrika und Ambient Musik miteinander,und sorgt musiktäglich für viel Abwechslung. Kritiken Das Spiel ernete sehr positive Kritiken. Auf Spieletipps bekam Ratchet & Clank 2 94 von 99 Punkten und Meinte, dass es mit tollen Ideen, Waffen, Geräten und einer spannenden sowie lustigen Story glänzt. IGN vergab eine Punktzahl von 9.1/10. Das Gamer Info Magazin kührte Going Commando sogar zum Spiel des Monats. Sony erhob das Spiel in den Platinum Rang. Von X Play bekamm das Spiel 4.5/5 Punkten. Insgesamt erhielt das Spiel eine Bewertung von 90 Prozent. Die einzigen Kritikpunkte waren die billig behandelten Weltraumschlachten und der zum Teil hohe Schwirigkeitsgrad, obwohl dieser von den Fans hoch gelobt wurde. Plot Die Firma MegaCorp hat Gadgetron aus der Bogon Galaxie verdrängt und stellt ihre eigenen Produkte her. Der Vorsitzende Abercrombie Fizzwidget hat eine brillante Idee: Er will jedes Kind der Galaxie etwas glücklicher machen, und zwar mit einem geklontem Haustier. Doch Gadetron's Hund des Schmusetodes war ihm eine Lehre gewesen. Da man noch keinen Namen für das Wesen hatte, nannte man es das Experiment. Um potenziell später auftretende Mängel und Gen - Deffekte zu beseitigen, schickte er eine Genetikerin namens Angela Cross, um das Experiment durchzuchecken. Dabei entdeckte sie, dass aus dem Experiment später eine gefährliche Killermaschiene werden würde, welche sich rasch vermehren und eine Galaxisweite Invasion hervorrufen könnte. Doch Fizzwidget wurde vom Vorstand gezwungen, den aktuellen Produktstand vorzuziehen. Angela, die wusste, dass die ganze Galaxie in Gefahr war, verkleidete sich mit einer Holo - Verkleidung als Unbekannter Dieb und stahl das Orginal Experiment. Denn aus diesem wurden im MegaCorp Hauptquartier auf Yeedil alle seine Klone erschaffen werden. Fizzwidget begab sich auf die Suche nach einem Superhelden, der es wagt, sich dem Dieb zu stellen und zu einem MegaCopr Elitesoldaten zu werden. Genau zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wurden Ratchet und Clank in der Solana Galaxie auf dem Planeten Veldin von Moderne Helden interwievt. Die beiden hatten es geschafft, den Blarg Vorsitzenden Drek zu besiegen. Nach der Eröffnung einer Öloase und der Würstchenpartie bei Big Al gab es für die beiden Superhelden nichts mehr zu tun. Dann wurden Ratchet, Cank und der weibliche Infobot in einen dunklen Raum teleportiert. Vor ihnen leutete ein Hologramm vom Abercrombie Fizzwidget, dem Leiter der MegaCorp in der Bogon Galaxie auf. Dieser sagte, dass es ihm leid tun würde, ihnen Unannehmligkeiten zu machen, aber ihre Galaxie würde sich in einer verzwickten Lage befinden. Es gänge um einen äußerlich gefährlichen Einsatz von unglaubhafter Schrecklichkeit. Ratchet, der sich wieder nach Action sehnte, hörte sich das Missionziel an, und sagte sofort zu. Clank hingegen wollte nicht sofort wieder in die Schlacht ziehen. Fizzwidget bot ihm jedoch eine Luxus Sweet in Megapolis und seine topmoderne Robomasöuse an. Das lockte den kleinen Roboter nach Bogon. Während er sich masieren ließ, begann der Lombax sein Training, wurde mit einem Pilotenanzug und einem brandneuen Sternenjäger namens Star Explorer ausgerüstet. Nach 2 Wochen, als das Traning abgeschlossen war, begann er seine Reise: In das schwebende Geheimlabor der Meisterdiebes auf den Planeten Aranos. Dort fand er sowohl das Experiment als auch den Unbekannten Dieb, welcher jedoch mit dem Experiment fliehen konnte. Während sich Ratchet seinen Weg aus dem Labor schoss, nahm der Dieb Kontakt mit dem Halsabschneider - Anführer auf und heuerte die Halsabschneider an. Ratchet fing an, auf Oozla nach Spuren zu suchen, kam jedoch zu spät. Der Dieb hatte bereits mit Hilfe seiner neuen Verbündeten einen MegaCorp Mitarbeiter überfallen. Er erhielt jedoch von Abercrombie Fizzwidget einen Hinweis. Die Halsabschneider hatten einen Störsender in die Umlaufbahn des Maktar Resort geschleppt, welcher ständig die Show "Galactic Gladiators" unterbrach. Nachdem er diesen deaktiviert hatte, wurde der Lombax wieder von Fizzwidget kontaktiert, welcher im befahl, sich auf Barlow bei den Wüstenfahrern einzuschleichen, da diese Kontakt mit den Halsabschneider hatten. Währenddessen entführte der Dieb auf Endako Clank und nahm auf, wie er den kleinen Roboter folterte. Ratchet sah dies, nachdem er einige Runden in der Arena gekämpft hatte, und flog nach Megapolis, wo er seinen besten Freund rettete. Zusammen gewannen sie auf Barlow das Hoverboard-Rennen und erfuhren, das sich die Halsabschneider im Feltzin System trafen. Mit seinem Star Explorer zerstörte Ratchet die Schiffe und fing eine Nachricht des Diebes an den Halsabschneider-Anführer an. Dieser hatte es verpeilt, seinen Auftraggeber auf Notak zu treffen. Allerdings waren die beiden wieder etwas zu langsam, und der Dieb entkam mit seinem Schiff. In einer Chemiefabrik trafen sie drei Fabrik - Roboter, welche ihnen eine Nachricht zeigten, in der ein maskierter um eine Waffenlieerung bat. Clank entschlüsselte die Koordinaten und fand heraus, das sich der Dieb in seiner Basis auf Siberius aufhielt. Dort angekommen befreiten Ratchet und Clank das Experiment und besiegten den Maskierten Unbekannten. Bei der Übergabe auf Tabora verhielt sich Fizzwidget jedoch sehr merkwürdig und schmiss die beiden sogar aus dem Schiff. Nachdem sie sich einen Weg aus den unterirdischen Höhlen gegraben hatten, erschien der Dieb und forderte das Experiment zurück. Jedoch rutschte er aus, und das Holo -Kostüm löste sich auf. Darunter war unglaublicherweise eine Lombaxin, welche meinte, das Ratchet und Clank die ganze Galaxie in große Gefahr gebracht hätten und sie sich eine Testanlage auf dem Planeten Dobbo ansehen sollten. Auf Dobbo sahen die beiden ein Video, indem das Protopet seine eigenen Wärter fraß. Als sie Fizzwidget warnen wollten, schien sich dieser gar nicht für die Gefahr zu interesieren. Sie sollten sich nur mit ihm in der Hrurgis Wolke treffen. Er gab ihnen jedoch ein falsches Passwort. Halbherzig entschuldigte er sich dafür, sie beinahe getötet zu haben und sagte, er hätte nicht kommen können, da er einen Werbespot auf Todano drehen musste. In der Hoffnung, ihn dort zu finden, reisten der Lombax und sein Roboter Freund nach Todano, fanden ihn jedoch nicht mehr. Allerdings wurden sie von Angela Cross kontaktiert, welche ihnen einen Protopet Werbespot zeigte, in dem ein Protopet einen kleinen Jungen namens Billy angriff. Auf Boldan sollte Mr. Fizzwidget angeblich Protopets verkaufen, sie trafen jedoch nur auf einen Abercrombie Fizzwidget Bot. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, das sie am Ende ihrer Geduld wären, waren sie auch noch in eine Falle der Halsabschneider geraten. Sie würden in ihr neues Gefängnis, welcher früher das Geheimlabor des Diebes war, gesteckt werden. Mit der Hilfe eines Weiblichen Infobots kamen sie aus dem Gefängis heraus und erfuhren, das die Halsabschneider Angela gefangen genommen hatten. Ratchet und Clank stellten den Anführer der Södner auf Snivelak und besiegten ihn. Die Lombaxin hatte sein Logbuch gestohlen, indem er von einer Ladung von mehr als 3, 5 Cillionen Protopets auf Smolg sprach. Das Team beschloss sich aufzuteilen. Ratchet und Clank machten sich auf nach Smolg, um diese Ladung unter die Lupe zu nehmen und Angela kehrte nach Grelbin zurück, um ihren alten MegaCorp Aufweis zu holen. Dort hatte sie jedoch Probleme mit den Protopets, weswegen sie eine Galaktische Grüße Hilfenachricht nach Smolg schickte. Nachdem sie diese Nachricht erhalten hatten, trafen Ratchet und Clank auf einen Alten Smolgolischen Schnapper, welcher ihnen einen Bericht über eine Protopet Invasion auf Damosel zeigte. Dort trafen sie auf einen Hypnotiseur, welcher ihnen einen Hypnomatik zusammen baute. Sie retteten Angela auf Grelbin und brachen in das MegaCorp Hauptquartier auf Yeedil ein. Nachdem sie sich an tausenden Truppen vorbei gekämpft hatten, standen sie vor dem Protopet Duplikationsraum. Der Weibliche Infobot stellte sich jedoch vor sie und wollte sie vor etwas warnen. Die Nachricht zeigte ein Video, indem sich Steve McQwark als Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark outete und zugab, die Protopets auf die Bogon Galaxie loszulassen, um diese später zu retten. Nachdem die Nachricht zuende war, erschoss Fizzwidget den Infobot und zog sich aus. Doch da, wo nun nomalerweise ein schrecklicher Anblick sein sollte, stand Captain Qwark. Er hatte sich seit Taora als Fizzwidget ausgegeben. Zwei Mega Corp - Soldaten nahmen Ratchet, Clank und Angela gefangen, während Qwark in einem Livebericht versuchte, mit dem Helix-O-Morph alle Protopets in der Galaxie volkommen harmlos zu machen. Allerdings waren die Batterien falsch herum eingelegt, weswegen das Orginall Protopet zu gigantischer Größe mutierte. Ratchet und Clank bekämpften das Protopet und bekamen den verschluckten Helix-O-Morph zurück, mit dem sie nun alle Protopets in Bogon volkommen ungefährlich machten. Qwark, dessen Ruf ruinierter war als sonst, versuchte sich als MegaCorp Verkäufer, kündigete jedoch, nachdem ihn der Schrittosator eine ganz besonders empfindliche Stelle eingequetscht hatte. Charaktere Abercrombie Fizzwidget Abercrombie Fizzwidget Bot Ace Bunyon Alter smolgolischer Schnapper Angela Cross Arachnoid B2 Brüller Billy Clank Cletus Copernicus Leslie Qwark Darla Gratch Dr. Putinson Dr. Putinsons Kollege Fabrik - Roboter Gadetron Waffenverkäuferin Guru Halsabschneider - Anführer Halsabschneider Anführers Exfrau Hypnotiseur James D. Fullbladder Kettensäge Klempner Mathematiker Millonenfüßer Miss Noodlebottom Mutiertes Protopet Protopet Protopet Wärter Ratchet Reperatur - Roboter Sam Shady Salesman Slim Cognito Stuart Zurgo Sumpfmonstermutanten Muttertier 1 Tentakelschrecken Test Puppen Thermanator Verkäufer Touristen Touristen Kind Touristen Mutter Touristen Vater Traktorstrahl Verkäufer Unbekannter Dieb Weiblicher Infobot Wüstenfahrer Wüstenfahrer 1 Wüstenfahrer 2 Gegner Ace Bunyon Angela Cross Arachnoid Arktis - Riesen B2 Brüller Cerebellianer Empfänger Bots Exterminator - Bots Fegerbot Gadetrons Hund des Schmusetodes Glühwurmmutant Grulch Halsabschneider - Anführer Halsabschneider - Eliteschläger Halsabschneiderschläger Halsabschneider - Schläger Klasse 2 Halsabschneider - Vollstrecker Halsabschneider Angriffshubschrauber Halsabschneider Angriffsschiff Huhnbot Huhnbot Version 2.0 Joba - Eingeborener Joba Sauro - Monster Jobaische MegaCorp - Gladiatoren Kettensäge Klingenball Version 2.0 Laserbot MSR 1 Kettensäge Modell MSR 1 - Kettensäge Version 2.0 MSR 1 - Kettensäge Version 3.0 MSR 2 Flammenwerfer Modell MSR 2 - Flammenwerfer Version 2.0 MSR 2 - Flammenwerfer Version 3.0 MegaCorp - Hoverpanzer MegaCorp Hover - Panzer Version 2.0 MegaCorp - Sicherheitsturm MegaCorp Roboter - Garde Mega Corp - Soldat Mega Corp - Wächter Mega Corp Gladiator Millonenfüßer Mutierte MegaCorp Laboreichhörnchen Mutiertes Protopet Nidbot Nietenbot PX - 6 Klingenball Pool Hai Protopet Sauro Monster Schlammwühler Mutant Speihender Dünen - Krabbler Sumpfmonstermutant Sumpfmonstermutanten Muttertier 1 Taborianischer Glühwurm - Mutant Tentakelschrecken Unbekannter Dieb Venus Fliegen Falle Vukovar Eingeborener Wüsten - Dünen - Monster Y.E.T.I Zweiköpfiger Smolgolischer Schnapper Weltraum Gegner Leichter Halsabschneider Jäger Mittlerer Halsabschneider Jäger Schwerer Halsabschneider Jäger Halsabschneider Asse Ace Bunyon's Jäger Endgegner Sumpfmonstermutanten Muttertier 1 Kettensäge B2 Brüller Angriffshubschrauber des Halsabschneider-Anführer Unbekannter Dieb (Angela Cross) Riesen Kampfroboter des Halsabschneider-Anführer Arachnoid Millonenfüßer Tentakelschrecken Gigantischer Riesen Kampfroboter des Halsabschneider-Anführer Mutterschiff Mutiertes Protopet Technologie Waffen Omni-Schlüssel 8000 Lancer Gravitationsbombe Wurfstern Verfolger-Pistole Impuls-Gewehr Mini-Gefechtsturm-Handschuh Blitz-Pistole Schild Lader Synthenoid Lavapistole Rausschmeißer Miniraketen-Röhre Plasma Spule Hoverbomben-Pistole Spinnenbot Schafinator Stromklaue Bomben-Handschuh Hieb Visibombenwerfer Köder-Handschuh R.I.D.A II Sternzeichen Clank's Elektroschocker Omnischlüssel 10000 Omnischlüssel 12000 Geräte Omni-Schlüssel 8000 Omnischlüssel 10000 Omnischlüssel 12000 Traktorstrahl Dynamo Heli Pack Düsenpack Schwunghaken Grind - Bots Thermanator Schwerkraft Stiefel Hypnomatik Gegenstände MegaCorp Kommandoanzug MegaCorp Helm Wüstenfahrer Helm Kistenzerstörer Elektrolysator Levitator Infiltrator Hydropack Gleiter Panzerungs Magnetisator Captain Qwark Spielfigur Kart-O-Mat Platin-Bolt Tabora Wüsten Kristalle Mondsteine Raritanium Rüstungen MegaCorp Kommandoanzug Tetrafiber-Panzerung Duraplate-Panzerung Elektrostahl-Panzerung Carbonox Panzerung Kostüme Smoking-Ratchet Clown Ratchet Strandhase Schneemann Steuerbare Fahrzeuge Star Explorer Hoverbike Mienen Fahrzeug Planeten und Orte Aranos-Geheimlabor des Diebes (Auch bekannt als das Halsabschneider Gefängnis) Oozla- MegaCorp Laden Wupash Nebula Maktar Nebula- Maktar Resort Maktar Nebula- Halsabschneider Störsender Barlow- Vukovar Canyon Endako- Megapolis Feltzin System Notak- Kanalstadt Slim Cognito's Schiff Schuppen Siberius- Geheimbasis des Diebes Tabora- Unterirdische Höhlen Dobbo- Test Anlage Dobbo- Dobbo Orbit Hrurgis Wolke- Deep Space Mülldeponie Joba- Arena Todano- MegaCorp Waffenfabrik Boldan- Silberstadt Gorn- Halsabschneider Flotte Snivelak- Halsabschneider Hauptquartier Smolg- Handelszentrum Damosel- Allgon City Damosel- Damosel Orbit Grelbin- Eiswüste Yeedil- MegaCorp Hauptquartier Insomniac Museum Trivia Der Amerikanische Name des Spieles Going Commando basiert auf dem Stil-Punkt: Kommando-Einsatz aus Ratchet & Clank. Während des Startbildschirmes in Ratchet & Clank 2 spielt Ratchet verschiedene Spiele wie Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet & Clank 2, Sly Raccoon, Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy und Jak 2 Renegade. Man sieht Jak und Daxter auf einigen Postern in Clank's Wohnung und auf Damosel. Als Ratchet und Clank auf Damosel das Hypnomatik Teil erhalten, tanzt Clank genau zu der selben Musik und genau auf dieselbe Art und Weise, wie Daxter in Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy tanzte, wenn man eine Energiezelle fand. Laut Kommentaren von Mike Stout und Tony Garcia war die Insomniac Games Spielpyramide ursrpünglich ein XBox Controller, welcher jedoch wegen Urheberrechten verändert wurde. Kategorie:Spiele